Go Your Own Way
by Vela-chan
Summary: A songfic from Seiya's POV about being in an unrequited love with Usagi though the good and bad times, and his leaving Earth for home. R&R please


A/N: For the sake of this fic, Seiya will always be referred to as a "he" even at the end though I am aware that at that time they are in senshi form. It's just easier that way.

Disclaimer: I own no one. Not Seiya, Usagi nor any of Naoko's work. The Fleetwood Mac lyrics and music belong to them are used in this fic for means of entertainment, nothing more.

~ ~ ~ 

_{Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel}_

    That flash of blonde hair, twisted up in the two cute buns. She made his heart race. Still, Seiya couldn't help but feel guilty. He was here on earth to find Her. But……This girl. Her light was so strong. And today, it was going so wonderfully. He hadn't though that she would come with him on this "date". He felt himself smiling inwardly at her childish wanting of the bear keychain. "If you want one, catch one yourself," he said. The words were a cover up. After all, he didn't want to seem too easy; he'd give it to her later. _  
  
{If I could  
Maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me}_

 "How can she love him?" Seiya cried to himself as he entered the dim apartment. "She writes him every day, yet he never replies! What kind of boyfriend is that?!"

    That stupid picture of them both. Sure this Mamo-chan was nice looking, but there wasn't that fun loving spark in his eyes that he, Seiya, knew he had. And Usagi needed someone who knew how to have fun. "Don't make her so sad," he recalled saying to the picture, then facing it down._  
  
{You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You an call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way}  
  
_

    It was so hard to leave her be. He loved her. He wouldn't let Haruka push him around, he was much too stubborn. Seiya had been hurt though. And to protect his friends from the Outer senshi, just as they were about to face off he overcame the agony of the words and screamed, "Stop it! I won't go see her anymore. I won't see Usagi……I promise."

_  
{Tell me why  
Everything turned around  
Packing up  
Shacking up is all you wanna do}  
  
_

    The crowd was screaming; going totally ballistic. But where was Usagi. He had told her to come. He wanted to tell her his message so badly. He just wanted her to know, to understand. Glancing through the crowd, he couldn't find her and uneasiness made his stomach lurch. 

    Where are you Odango?

    A glittering caught his eye. The Farris wheel…….So she had come after all. She had ignored Haruka. Oh, thank you Gods. She must have some kind of feelings for him if she was willing to defy the menacing girl.

    With his message sent, he fainted on stage, but his mind was at peace.

_  
{If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
Open up  
Everything's waiting for you}_

    "Odango!"

    "Hm?"

    "I….I'll never forget you." Come with me, he was trying to say. I will show you my home world. I will show you all the beauty of the universe. Please……understand this.

    She smiled, so beautifully. "Yes, we're friends forever!"

    It took a moment for the words to sink in, but Seiya felt his heart breaking all the same. His angel of love and justice, she was so naïve. Could she really be blind to what was right in front of her? He had laid his emotions out before Usagi, but she just couldn't see them.

    The others were laughing. He sighed and went with it. When they got back to Kinmoku, he was sure that he would never hear the end of it. "Loving a ditz like that!" Seiya imagined they would say, and then burst into laughter._  
  
{You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You  can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
go your own way}_

    As he flew through space with Yaten, Taiki, and the Princess, he could unleash his emotions. 

    "My Odango……," he murmured, glancing back at the gorgeous blue orb that was growing smaller and smaller. "I love you. Please remember that. And one day, I hope to be reborn on the same planet as you. Where, perhaps, that time, we could fall in love and there would be no need for sailor senshi. There would be no evil. No Chaos or Galaxia. Only You and I." Tears streamed down his face and he clenched his jaw to keep from sobbing in anguish.

    "Fighter."

    He looked up, into his Princess's eyes. She smiled and in her face he could read her sympathy. She knew of his love and the pain of loosing a loved one. "We are the same Fighter. We have known and lost love. But life will continue on. And if the love is pure and true, it will carry over the next life. Never stop loving your angel."

~ ~ ~ 

   So, how was that? Good, okay, awful? Please let me know- feedback is greatly appreciated. This is one of my first songfics so I will love any pointers/compliments/flames I get!


End file.
